Blood Red
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: A few weeks after HIkaru and Ryuga finally make up they are now on their way to their very first date. But Mako Hasama can't help but fear the worse for her sister. He embarks on a mission to make sure Fire and Water stay the same way. Separated.


Ryuga checked his reflection one more time on the mirror. Instead of his usual Blader clothes he was wearing a purple t-shirt under a black and white checkered top, jeans and a pair of sneakers.

It was a few weeks since meeting Hikaru. The girl feared him back then but as time passed she grew warmer to the teen until she began crushing on him. After much persuasion from the others Ryuga finally got the guts to ask her out. And he did.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

Or so he thought.

"Wow."

That was all they could say.

Mako, Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa and Kyoya were hanging out in the Hasama's living room when Hikaru walked in fully dressed for her date.

She was wearing a short lavender dress which fitted her body perfectly. Along with black leggings, brown boots and a cute grey beanie.

"Thanks," she said twirling once before he noticed the look Mako was giving her.

"Don't look at me like that, bro. You don't see me glaring at you whenever you go on a date."

"That's because I've never gone on a date before."

"Maybe you should. If you stop being like an overprotective mother and loosen up a little."

"HEY!"

"And before I go I want to ask you something. Do you, Mako Hasama, solemnly swear that you will not, under any circumstances, spy on me and Ryuga on our date?"

"You have got to be kidd-"

"SOLEMNLY SWEAR?!"

Mako sighed and raised his right hand," I, Mako Hasama, solemnly swear that I will not spy on my beautiful and amazing sister whom I love and the dragon creep who will die if he even breaks a small piece of your heart on their date."

"Good boy," she said ruffling his hair. She picked up her purse and slammed the door behind her," Bye."

Tsubasa noticed the look on Mako's face," You're going to spy on their date aren't you?"

The boy smirked," It's not spying If you aren't there."

Mako pulled out his phone and began calling.

* * *

Ryuga was standing at the entrance to the theater, shifting one foot from another.

For some reason there was a bunch of crazy people entering the theater. So far he saw a clown, a Chinese guy with a really long beard, a cowboy and a guy wearing all red who sounded oddly like Tetsuya.

"Hi Ryuga," said Hikaru finally arriving.

"Hey, you look beautiful," he said showing a rare smile.

"Thanks. You look quite fetching too," said Hikaru in a fake British accent. Ryuga chuckled and leaned closer to her only to have her hand block him.

"Save it for the movie, chap."

Hikaru hooked arms with Ryuga, adjusting to his warmer body heat.

"That's weird," said Ryuga to himself. Just a few minutes ago the theater lobby was full of those weirdly-dressed guys a few minutes ago. Now it was empty except for the guy who was selling the tickets who, FYI, was sleeping on the job. _Maybe they left_. He thought. But he was unsure of his own words.

"Are you OK?" asked Hikaru noticing the apprehensive look on the white-haired teen's face. "It's nothing," he replied looking at her. When he looked back he decided on one thing. Nothing will get in between of them and their date.

Once they bought their snacks and tickets the couple walked hand in hand to the doors.

"This is going to be nice," said Hikaru, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Yup," said Ryuga finally relaxing a bit. " Just you, me, a movie, popcorn and…," he opened the doors and the relaxation disappeared.

"…a room full of Bladers."

Hikaru peered in and scowled.

"I'm going to kill Mako when I get home."

* * *

Hikaru scowled in annoyance.

"Relax, just enjoy the movie," said Ryuga.

"Trust me, I'm trying to," she replied bitterly," of all the days they could get together why now?"

"Don't worry about them it's not like they're gonna have a beybattle or something. It's just the mo-."

A loud screeching noise interrupted them.

They were just in time to see Yuu firing a sonic blast at Masamune's striker. Hikaru lost it and stood up, glaring at them with full force.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Masamoomoo was hogging the popcorn."

"That's cos' it's my popcorn. Get your own."

"I don't have money and the bucket is large enough for both of us."

"Well I don't wanna share."

The two kept bickering, unaware of the deadly aura being emitted by Wanda.

"That's it!"

Hikaru fished around her purse and pulled out Storm Aquario.

"You brought your bey on our date?" asked Ryuga.

"Like you didn't," she pointed to the slight bulge by Ryuga's waist.

"Touche."

"Aquario!"

In just a few seconds Libra and Striker went flying.

"What the-?" Masamune finally noticed Hikaru glaring at him colder than Ryuga's glare.

"Ehehehe, sorry we bothered your date, Hikaru," he said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah Hippity-Hop. Sorry, have fun on your date."

With that both Bladers called back their beys and sat back on their seats trying their best to look innocent.

Hikaru sat back on her seat and pouted. She wasn't focusing on the movie anymore since she was thinking of ways to get back at her brother. Said ways would have made this fic jump to Rated T so authoress chose to intrigue the readers and make them go wild with their imagination.

Ryuga leaned over and squeezed her hand.

"Just relax, ignore them."

"I can't."

"You know, research says tension can disappear through a kiss."

Ryuga smirked and leaned over as Hikaru did too. When they made contact however Hikaru felt something smooth instead and a cry of pain made her pull back.

A crab was placed between them held by none other than crab-boy, Tetsuya Weteragini.

Ryuga was rubbing a red spot on his mouth where the crab pinched him.

"What. The. Hell. Weteragini?' said Ryuga, trying his best to control his anger.

"I wanted to show you crabs how 'Randy Pincherson' (Fish Hooks basis. xD) here looks like the vampire in the movie. Minus the blood, of course," said Tetsuya stroking the shell of a dark brown crab.

Ryuga suddenly had a scary grin," I know how to get some blood."

With his menacing smirk and the dark movie theater Ryuga looked more like the vampire than Randy.

Before Tetsuya could say anything Ryuga grabbed Randy and threw the crab all the way out of the cinema.

"Randy!' (No crabs were harmed during the making of this fic. Except for the one we had for dinner last night. Hmmmm)

"That was mean," commented HIkaru.

"The carpeting is soft so 'Randy' would be fine," Ryuga said in assurance. Then, his eyes moved back to Hikaru," Now where were we."

They leaned over again but this time instead of a crab their mouths landed on two separate soda cans.

"Hey, guys what did I miss?' said Mako sitting down on the chair just above them.

"I got some snacks for you guys." Mako laden them with popcorn buckets, sodas and various sweets. He placed them exactly between the two of them, making it impossible for the two to see each other.

"Mako…" said Hikaru in a dangerous tone that could make Reiji even shut up. Who was actually just a few rows behind them, shivering at the tone of Hikaru's voice.

"What?" asked Mako innocently but fear was evident in his eyes," This isn't spying. I came here to enjoy a movie with my friends."

As if on signal all of the Bladers in the room suddenly left the theater.

Hikaru and Ryuga looked at each other as if a mutual understanding passed the two of them.

"Well, I'm leaving,' said RYuga standing up.

"But Ryuga,' said Hikaru.

"Look, I understand that you like me but Mako's too overprotective. This would never work. Bye Hikaru."

"Ryuga!"

Too late, Ryuga was already out the door.

Mako smiled. _Mission accomplished._

"Bye Ryu-." _Sniff._

Mako looked at HIkaru and saw small tears pouring from her eyes.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" asked Mako worriedly.

"Am I okay?" Hikaru's face suddenly changed from a sad expression to that an angry one but tears were still continuously flowing fo=rom her blue eyes.

"Mako, you just ruined a date with a guy I really like and you also ruined the chance for me to form a possible relationship. I. will. Never. Forgive. You."

"Hikaru, you're overreacting."

"Just go away."

"Hika-."

"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Hikaru as she turned her back away from him. Mako felt guilt strike him as he looked at his sister scowling at the movie.

"Let's go home Karu, please."

"NO."

Suddenly, for some reason, the sprinkler system activated and water began pouring on them.

"Hikaru, you're getting wet."

"I don't care."

Mako draped his jacket over her shoulders. She didn't make a move to take it off so he left.

Once the door closed behind him Hikaru smirked.

"Did it work?" asked Ryuga, coming back.

"Hook, Line and Sinker."

Ryuga walked back to his seat and pulled out a red umbrella, covering the two of them from the drizzle.

"Great job hacking the sprinkler system," said Hikaru.

"Thanks. Nice acting by the way. You even had me fooled."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"Did you really mean what you said a while ago?" asked Ryuga.

"Which part?"

"About you liking me."

A blush crept on the girl's face.

"Y-Yes. Why do you think I made a Plan B in case this date went wrong?"

Ryuga merely shrugged.

Suddenly, Ryuga grabbed Hikaru's chin with his thumb and index finger. They leaned forward and pressed their lips against each other's.

The umbrella fell off Ryuga's hands and they let the water pour on them.

Coincidentally, the movie was also showing the kissing scene.

They broke away and bumped foreheads with each other.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend-girlfriend now?" asked Ryuga.

"Hm. We'll see in about, say, three dates later? But if it's any hectic as this one I'll answer 'yes' right now."

Ryuga smirked at the promise and leaned over for another kiss.

* * *

"And then she just told you to go away and the sprinklers came on?"

Mako nodded.

He and the others were back in the living room, discussing about the night's change of events.

"Yup. She'll probably walk in crying and being all depress anytime soon."

Just then, Hikaru walked in with a big smile plastered on her face.

"This has been a wonderful night."

Everyone looked at her curiously while Mako was dumbfounded.

"B-But you were crying," said Mako.

"Here are a few words for you little bro, Acting, Plan B, Girlfriend, More dates to come, No more spying and Pian. For you of course."

Mako looked crossed," You made me feel guilty."

"Yup. And next time you choose to ruin one of my dates just remember that guilt, kay?"

Hikaru patted Mako on the head and left the room.

"Note to self: Never, ever, mess with my sister," said Mako.

"Hear, hear," agreed everyone, sounding like the Knights of the Round Table.


End file.
